bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenlos
Kenlos This is one of the many pairing (Friendship) of the guys from BTR. Kendall Schmidt and Carlos Pena Jr. They are best friends as they are always teaming up like in Big Time Songwriters, in which James said that Carlos always take Kendall's side. In the real life, they also close friends and show to be more like brothers. TCarlos and Kendall are opposite when it comes to be clean as Carlos is organized while Kendall is not, but Carlos have said that he keeps Kendall's area clean and organized and Kendall said that Carlos is always there for him. Kenlos, the pairing of Kendall and Carlos, is the counterpart of Jagan, the pairing of James and Logan. Kenlos Moments (In the show) *Big Time Audition: Carlos was the first one to try to help Kendall against Security. *Big Time Terror: Is revealed that Carlos and Kendall were suspended in a hockey game. *Big Time Fever: Kendall try to cured Carlos,James and Logan from their Hollywood Fever. *Big Time Songwriters: They tag alone to make the Oh song. It also revealed that Carlos always take Kendall side. *Big Time Fans: They team up to help keep Carlo's promise to Jenny Tinkler. *Big Time Crush: Kendall try to find Carlos a date with the help of Jo. *Big Time Christmas: In the Let's stay in out PJs (All Christmas Long) feat. Snoop Dogg video, Carlos and Kendall are shown more together in the video and same goes with James and Logan. *Big Time Single: Carlos,James and Logan try to help Kendall from his heart break. Carlos was on Kendall's team when they were playing Lobby Hucky even when Kendall was to depress to play. Carlos, James and Logan got their heartbreak to feel how Kendall was feeling. *Big Time Strike: Kendall choose Carlos to be the "Muscle" so he can help him against Gustavo and Kelly. Kendall also save Carlos when a lot of boys came to Roque Records and Carlos wants to talk things out. *Big Time Secrets: Kendall convince James on helping Carlos to get Heather Fox to like him again. Carlos,James and Logan support Kendall in figure skating even when he broke a code. *Big Time Interview: Kendall sat next to Carlos in the interview and he helped Carlos when he was reading his paper backwards. *Big Time Move: Carlos and Kendall seeing to be a team and James and Logan to be another when they are playing on the start of the episode. Also, Carlos offered Kendall cookies, even when all 4 of them have a fight and were mad at each other. Kenlos Moments (Real life) *'Their Point of View about Organization- '''Carlos :'Having Fun in Life.....Organization it's FUN" & Kendall :'"Life's to Short to be Organized". *In an '''Interview with Jojo Wright, Jojo asked "Is that your...what is that?" Kendall said:"I dont know what that is,oh this, I was like Are you pointing at Carlos,That's MY Carlos". *'Love for Animals': Carlos had said if he wasnt working on Big Time Rush, he would be studying to become Marine Biologist/ animal trainer and be working in Sea World. Kendall have said that he would be working on becoming a biologist or/and animal trainer if it wasnt for BTR. *In some Interview,Carlos and Kendall hit each other playfully. *They may share clothes as Kendall was wearing a shirt in Big Time Live and Carlos can be seeing with the same shirt in BTR Music Sounds Better With U Special. *Kendall Messing around with Carlos in a Popstar interview: Ideal summer dates #Carlos: Well, I like the amazing weather in California this Summer, so I just got a jeep that has no top, so I think, you know, driving down the PCH- #Kendall: through the PCH? #Carlos: and you know, just driving down- #Kendall: Can I go on a date with you? that sounds awesome! #Carlos: *looks at camara* Wow *Carlos has revealed that the producer told them that they (James,Carlos,Logan & Curt) have to be close friends but they didnt felt a chemistry (friendship) with Curt. So they ended up replacing him with Kendall which Carlos said is like his new brother. *In a behind the seen video, Kendall show concern for Carlos when Logan took revenge (Carlos recorded Logan sleeping) on Carlos by pushing him out of stage in to the floor. *In If I Ruled The World and Elevate, Carlos and Kendall have their own combination moves while James and Logan have their own. They seeing to team up in some songs as two groups (Carlos and Kendall, James and Logan). *'Brain Surge Interview': #Kendall: He’s a benchwarmer. #(Carlos realizes what Kendall just said and punches him) #Carlos: I’m not a benchwarmer! #Kendall(pushing/slapping Carlos’ back): Ahahaha. I’m just - I’m just messin with ya. *Kendall and Carlos are the only band members with '''tattoos. '''Kendall has 3,two on his back and one on his left arm, and Carlos has one on his left side of the body. Gallery Click here Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Parings Category:Guys